


然韵：耿耿于怀？

by lingdukeleshaonv



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 最好的我们 | With You (TV)
Genre: F/M, 重生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingdukeleshaonv/pseuds/lingdukeleshaonv
Summary: 谭松韵×刘昊然，不喜勿入，重生HE
Relationships: 刘昊然&谭松韵
Kudos: 9





	然韵：耿耿于怀？

从什么时候开始，刘昊然的名字开始成为她的“禁忌”呢？  
“不要提，不要问。”  
好像不提及他就没有任何关系一样。  
《最好的我们》里面，他是余淮，她是耿耿，他们是高中同桌，是一起约定未来的“好朋友”，更是在将来携手同行的伴侣。  
而他们两个呢？  
对啊，他们本来就没有什么关系，最多最多，算是“合作关系”吧。那也只是曾经了。  
就像在原来的剧组一样，剧集杀青了，人自然就散了。应该早早就习惯的，何必又把真心错付呢？最容易受伤的感情，何必要如此轻易让别人来影响自己呢？  
在那段被黑被骂最黑暗的时间里面，她开始晃神、发呆，没有刻意去减肥，体重反倒是下降了很多。连经纪人都看出她的心不在焉，可也是什么都做不了的。旁人的安慰只是杯水车薪。只有靠她自己才能熬过这段时间。  
进入这个圈子，有机会拥有它带来的人气、热度、追捧、掌声，同时也要承受与之伴随的诽谤、污蔑、曲解、恶意。  
曾经，真的是有过心动的。  
是那个拥有可爱虎牙、笑起来眼睛眯成一条线的大男孩叫她“松韵”的时候吗？或者是男孩亲昵地搂住她的脖子再合照的瞬间吗？亦或是即使她的脸看起来圆圆的很胖的样子，甚至连经纪人都要限制她的饮食，男孩依旧监督她每天要好好吃饭的点滴日常吗？或许她早就心动了，但心中自知希望渺茫，所以就这样将自己真实的心意掩埋起来。  
七岁的年龄差距即使在普通人的社会里面也会让人望而却步的，更何况是在娱乐圈。如果男人比女人大七岁就完全没有问题，舆论反倒是一片羡慕祝福的声音；如果反过来，这个社会对女性可就没有那么友好了。“老牛吃嫩草”这样的说法还算是攻击力比较小的了，等到各种难听得不堪入耳的话真正爆发，那一刻她才真正体会到了“网络暴力”的杀伤力。以前她也只是在新闻中看到，自己不过是十八线小透明，有谁会来攻击她呢？没想到自己第一次上热搜居然是这样的情形，“骂”上热搜。  
这样一来是不是说明自己火了？她自我嘲讽地想着，嘴角却怎么都上扬不起来。


End file.
